


Intimate Duty

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [51]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Being In Charge prompt: <i>Stargate: Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, intimate duties</i></p>
<p>In which John bears the weight of leadership everywhere in Atlantis...except his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Duty

There was a lot of responsibility that came with being military commander of the Atlantis expedition. John had to make sure the men and women under his command were properly trained, understood their role in regards to the civilian population they shared a base with, and suffered the appropriate consequences when they did something wrong. He knew all their names, knew which Gate teams they were on, and thanks to quarterly assessments, he knew what their individual strengths and weaknesses were.

He may have dumped a lot of the paperwork on Lorne, but John did most of the heavy lifting.

In regards to the rest of the expedition, John’s job was to keep everyone safe. Any civilians on Gate teams needed to be weapons certified, needed to know basic military hand signals and self-defense. He was also an unofficial scientist wrangler, no doubt due to the amount of time he spent in Rodney’s lab. If anyone was having a problem with the Chief Science Officer, John was the first one they went to.

Out of all his duties, there was one that stood out from the rest, one he looked forward to with anticipation. Intimate duties.

Here was the thing: Rodney spent the majority of his time either in his lab or thinking about the work he’d be doing if he was there. Despite the fact that his mind worked on so many different levels at once, he could be incredibly focused, to the point where he even forgot to eat. John had learned not to take it too personally when he was forgotten as well.

The trick, he’d realized, was turning Rodney’s focus from work to more personal matters. John would drag him out of the lab, listen to him bitch all the way back to their quarters, and then push him against the wall and kiss him senseless. Once that was done, Rodney changed gears and took over.

And John, who bore so much responsibility every single day, was more than content to let Rodney take the reins in the bedroom.

“Strip,” Rodney said. “Slow.”

John did as he was told, skin flushing hot as he peeled off each layer of clothing. Having all of Rodney’s attention focused on him could be intimidating, but it was also hot as hell.

He was already half hard by the time he’d stripped everything away, naked and vulnerable and waiting to see what Rodney wanted him to do next. Somehow Rodney still being fully clothed only heightened his anticipation.

Rodney circled him, one hand dragging along John’s skin as he hummed his approval. He had big, capable hands that stroked and squeezed in all the right places. When Rodney came back around to face John, he had a pillow in his other hand and John felt a sharp stab of lust. Rodney dropped the pillow on the floor and then kneeled on it, his hands running over John’s hips and back to grab hold of his ass cheeks, fingers skating lightly over John’s hole.

“Rodney,” John breathed. He braced himself on Rodney’s broad shoulders, legs quivering as Rodney lavished his stomach, his hip bones and his inner thighs with attention. By the time he finally got to John’s cock, it was fully hard and precome was gathering at the tip.

There were many things that Rodney was skilled at, interpersonal skills notwithstanding. He was amazing under pressure, pulling fixes and rescues seemingly out of thin air. He had a keen mind, and his ability to understand and interact with Ancient tech was what kept Atlantis afloat and functioning. He could tackle everything from plumbing to hacking into Wraith computer systems on the fly.

And Dr. Rodney McKay, Ph.D., Ph.D., was a first class cocksucker.

The man had no gag reflex, and the things he could do with his tongue had to be illegal. John didn’t want to know where Rodney had picked up his technique; he was content to just enjoy it. And he did, embarrassing noises falling from his lips as he watched Rodney work his cock.

Rodney pulled off all too soon, leaving John aching and wanting more.

“Bed,” Rodney said. He finally started divesting himself of his uniform, coffee cup boxers that last things to go.

John backed up to the bed, not wanting to miss Rodney stroking himself or rubbing at his sensitive nipples. They’d watched each other jerk off a few times, which could be incredibly hot, but mostly John wanted Rodney’s hands on him, wanted Rodney’s cock inside him.

He spread himself out, knees bent to give Rodney access to anything he wanted, and hands behind his head to keep from touching until he was told to do so.

“So fucking hot, John,” Rodney said, his voice husky with desire. John’s cock jerked at the sound of it and he had to fist his hands in his own hair.

Rodney grabbed the lube from the bedside table and knee-walked up the bed while he coated the fingers of his left hand with it. He prepped John slowly, taking his time, taking John apart stroke by stroke until he was he was begging for Rodney’s cock.

“Damn it, McKay,” John panted. He had fistfuls of the bedsheet, one corner pulled completely off the mattress. “Fuck me already!”

“You should see what you look like right now,” Rodney said, and it was clear to John that he was hanging on by a thread, too.

“Take a picture, and get on with it. Fuck.”

Rodney smirked, and generously lubed up his cock. He pushed into John in one fluid movement, grunting as he fully sheathed himself. John closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. There was a slight burning stretch, but it quickly faded, and he was able to take a moment to enjoy the feeling of fullness, of being connected to Rodney in the most primal of ways.

“Touch yourself,” Rodney said raggedly. He started to move, smooth, deep thrusts that hit squarely on John’s prostate.

John took himself in hand, matching Rodney’s rhythm with firm pressure on his cock. He had one leg wrapped around Rodney’s hip, the other slung over his shoulder. They moved together, too far gone now for words. The slap of skin on skin, John’s groans of pleasure, Rodney’s oddly endearing huffing noises, and the scent of sweat and musk filled the room.

Rodney was close, John could tell when his rhythm started to stutter, when the smooth strokes started to become more animal rutting. He managed to hold himself off until Rodney choked, and swore, and spilled himself inside John’s ass. It only took a couple more strokes of his cock for John to come as well, arching off the bed. His ass spasmed around Rodney’s cock, making the man groan and twitch, and then Rodney collapsed on top of John, who lay spread-eagled and sated beneath him.

“You’re going to kill me one day,” Rodney murmured.

Death in the line of intimate duty? Not a bad way to go.


End file.
